


Too Much Tinsel

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12daysofbuddie, Buddiemas, M/M, Tinsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: Buck goes shopping for more Christmas decorations.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567804
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Too Much Tinsel

It was his first Christmas actually living in the Diaz house as Eddie’s boyfriend. Buck was determined to make it the best Christmas for all three of them, and had asked Eddie if it was okay for him to buy some Christmas decorations that he liked to add to the ever-growing collection that Eddie and Christopher already had. Eddie had immediately agreed, telling his overly excited boyfriend to go and get whatever he wanted. He hadn’t accounted for Buck going overboard. 

Buck had left to go shopping around 10 that morning, taking Christopher with him. Now it was quickly approaching 3, and they weren’t home yet. They didn’t arrive home until shortly after 3:30, and Buck made two different trips out to his jeep, carrying in multiple bags each time. Even Christopher had carried in a couple of the lighter bags that he could hold while also using his crutches. 

“Get carried away?” Eddie asked, chuckling at the amount of Target and Michael’s bags that covered the living room floor. 

Buck looked up and smiled bashfully. “Maybe a little. But we kept finding more awesome decorations.”

Eddie picked up three different bags all filled to the max with tinsel. “Just how much tinsel did you buy?”

“A lot. We got like three in every color that Michael’s had. But you can put tinsel just about anywhere. On the tree. Over doors. Stair railings. Just about anywhere.”

“So let’s get to work?” Eddie said, grabbing one of the strands of silver tinsel to put on the tree.

Surprisingly, it only took them a couple of hours to go through not only the decorations that Buck and Christopher had bought, but also the decorations that Eddie and Christopher had stored away in the attic. They had left all the ornaments for last, focusing primarily on the 30 strands of tinsel Buck had bought. 

It was everywhere. There was tinsel over door frames. There was tinsel on the Christmas tree. There was tinsel over windows and railings. You couldn’t look around without seeing tinsel somewhere in the room. 

They moved on to the ornaments once they were done with the tinsel. They had a box of Eddie and Christopher’s that they had collected throughout the year. They also had a box of Buck’s ornaments that were his as a kid. Then there was a bag with a few ornaments that he and Christopher had bought on their shopping excursion earlier in the day. 

They started with all of the more sentimental ornaments. Christopher’s first Christmas ornament. Family picture ornaments. The Rudolph that Buck had made in first grade. All of these ornaments were the first to grace their tinsel-covered tree. Just when they had finished with the most important ornaments, Eddie moved over to the bag of ornaments that Buck and Chris had bought earlier that day. There were plenty of silly ornaments, like a gingerbread house and a snowman ornament. But the Eddie pulled out an empty picture frame ornament.

“What’s up with this?” he asked, holding up the ornament so that Buck could see it. 

“Oh,” Buck said, looking at the ornament in Eddie’s hand. “Let me just.” Buck walked over to a bag and began digging through. “We stopped at Walgreens,” he explained. “I had a picture printed off to put in there.” 

Just as he finished talking, Buck lifted a picture envelope from inside the bag. He carefully opened the envelope and lifted out the image, holding it up for Eddie to see. It was of the three of them, just days before, on The Polar Express train ride, laughing and sipping hot chocolate. Buck grabbed a pair of scissors from the coffee table and trimmed the picture down before sliding it into the frame and handing it on the tree, nearly dead center. Anyone who entered the house and looked at the tree would immediately see the image of the three of them. 

Eddie smiled at the new ornament before reaching into the bag once more, picking up another ornament, this one of two penguins wearing elf hats putting an ornament onto a tree. He looked down at it, smiling at the text sprawled across. 

“Our first Christmas?” 

Buck smiled and looked down. “Christopher insisted on that one. It’s a little cheesy, but he had asked what that meant. When I explained that a lot of couples get a special ornament for their first Christmas together, he said we had to get one for you and me. Then he picked out this one for us. Is it weird? I hope it’s not weird.”

Without saying a word, Eddie walked over to the desk and grabbed a red permanent marker from the pencil cup. He quickly wrote his and Buck’s names across the hats of the two penguins and the year on the ornament the penguins were holding. “I think it’s perfect. And I think we should hang this one up together.”

Together, they found a spot on the tree not only free from other ornaments, but also not blinding from the tinsel spread across nearly every branch of the tree. 

“I still don’t know why you got so much tinsel,” Eddie said, laughing as he stepped back and looked at the Christmas decor in front of him.

Buck laughed. “I don’t know how either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/189638246798/too-much-tinsel


End file.
